Les Soeurs Evans
by Alice Nagini Riddle
Summary: Quelle était la relation entre Lily et Pétunia Evans ? Jumelles dans cette fic. On suit leur relation année après année. Ellipses entre les années Poudlard, les mariages respectifs et le chapitre pour l' "adoption" de Harry par les Dursley. Première fic. Soyez indulgents. Ceci est la manière dont j'imagine les choses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** **Tout ce beau monde, soit Harry Potter, ne m'appartient sinon vous pouvez être sur que Sevrus Rogue serai en vie. Tom Elvis Jedusor aussi. Drago Malfoy serai un peu moins... lui. Et ****surtout**** l'épilogue serai ****très**** différent ! Enfin bon tou ça pour dire que j'ai tilté au dernier moment que je n'avais pas fait de disclamer disant que tout cela est la propriété de J.K. Rowling !**

**J'ai un peu repris cette fic mais il n'y a pas eut de modifications sur le texte. Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

10 ans :

\- Lily, c'est Pétunia, tu dors ?

La faible lumière de la lune qui provenait du couloir, se déversait dans la chambre par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tunie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je peux venir dans ton lit ?

Devant la voix timide et l'air apeuré de sa sœur Lily n'hésita pas et ne pu que répondre par la positive.

\- Oui bien sûr. Viens Tunie.

Les deux sœurs, effrayé pour la première, inquiète pour la seconde, se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre dans une étreinte fraternelle plus que bienvenue tant il était dure pour les deux fillettes de se séparer ne cerce que pour la nuit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? réitéra la rouquine, bien qu'elle se doute de la réponse, il n'y avait qu'un mauvais rêve qui puisse sa Tunie dans un état pareil.

\- Un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar ! Dit Pétunia en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa sœur.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ce cauchemar pour que tu le déteste autant ?

\- Il voulais... il... Pétunia était maintenant secouée par des sanglots alors que Lily resserrait ses bras autour d'elle. Il disait qu'on aller être séparées ! Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparées Lily ! Je veux qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours ! Fit-elle en secouant la tête de refus.

\- Calme toi Tunie. Je te promet qu'on ne sera jamais séparées ! Tu m'entend Tunie ? Jamais ! Maintenant dors. Le cauchemar est terminé. Le rêve commence. Et puis... il faut être en forme pour demain ! Sur ces mots elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre...

Et puis, c'est vrai après tout. Demain elles avaient 11 ans...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :**** Tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Voici le chapitre 2, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Sinon bonne lecture !**

**P.S. En espérant que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'aurtaugarf.**

* * *

11 ans :

_Point de vu Pétunia._

Trahison. Abandon. C'était les seuls mots qui résonnait mon esprit. Elle m'avait trahie, abandonnée. Ce professeur McGonagall venait de partir. Elle était venu expliquer à ma sœur et à mes parents que cette lettre n'était pas une blague et que ce château de Poudlard était bel et bien réel. Ainsi donc ce garçon de l'impasse du Tisseur disait vrai. Elle est une sorcière. Ma soeur, ma jumelle, ma Lily est une sorcière et elle va me laisser pour aller dans cette école. Je la déteste. Elle va partir, elle va m'abandonner. Elle va me laisser seule. Je la déteste.

Je la regarde, elle sourit. Mes parents aussi. Elle se tourne vers moi sans perdre cet horrible sourire. Ce sourire qui va nous séparer. Elle n'a pas le droit. Je la déteste. C'est une sorcière. C'est eux et leur stupide magie qui vont me prendre ma Lily. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Je les hais.

\- Tunie ! Tu as entendue ça ! Je suis une sorcière ! Je vais pouvoir faire de la magie ! Severus ne mentait pas ! Comme j'ai hâte !

Tu as hâte. Tu as hâte de me laisser. Tu mentais donc bien quand tu disais qu'on ne serai pas séparées, qu'on resterai toujours ensemble. Je te hais. La preuve tu as « hâte ». Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je regardais mes parents et elle planifier, imaginer ce que pourrai être son avenir. Un avenir sans moi. Elle m'a trahie. Elle m'a abandonnée. Elle va m'oublier. Elle ne se soucie pas de ma douleur. Je la hais. C'est un monstre.

* * *

**Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je publie très souvent. Je le ferais quand j'aurai du temps, même si bizarrement je suis toujours très occupée mais je m'ennuie tout le temps. Chercher l'erreur ? Sinon je tenterai tout de même de publier régulièrement et de finir les histoire que je commencerai. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Lettre

**Disclamer**** : Tout est toujours à J.K. Rowling.**

**Euh... bon voilà le chapitre trois, il ne faut pas s'étonner que je poste à cette vitesse, je suis malade donc j'en profite pour écrire. Sinon bonne lecture ! Ah et merci à Zarbi qui me suit.**

* * *

12 ans : La Lettre :

_Papa, Maman et Tunie,_

_Poudlard est toujours aussi incroyable, génial, loufoque, délirant est bien d'autre adjectifs. Les cours eux sont : passionnants, constructifs, captivants, merveilleux, intéressants j'irais même jusqu'à dire jouissifs pour certains. Je crois pouvoir dire sans trop de prétention, tout en en tirant une certaine fierté, que je suis, tout du moins pour l'instant, la meilleure de mon année. Comme toujours je passe la majeure partie de mon temps libre avec la seule personne qui semble m'apprécier à ma juste valeur, Severus Rogue ( mais si vous voyer de qui je parle, le garçon de l'impasse du Tisseur – ton de reproche dans la voix, ou plutôt la plume ! - ). Bien que j'émette encore quelques doutes quand à certaines de ses fréquentations, sa compagnie et toujours plus agréable que celle de Sirius Black ou pire ! Celle de James Potter, un crétin arogant qui me cour après depuis notre première année._

_Ma Tunie, j'espère que tu vas enfin accepter de lire mes lettres. Notre relation, notre complicité d'antan me manque terriblement tout comme toi. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, non ! Depuis que j'ai reçut ma lettre pour Poudlard tu est distante, tu est cruelle... tu t'est mise à me voir comme un monstre et cela me fait mal, quand j'y pense cela me perturbe au point d'en rater un Wingardium Leviosa. En espérant que tu me pardonne un jour. Même si j'ignore ce que je dois me faire pardonner._

_Je t'aime ma Tunie._

_Avec toute mon affection, Lily._

\- Je t'aime aussi ma Lily...

* * *

**Je me hais d'avance de faire comme tous les autres auteurs mais concrètement, ai-je le choix ?**

**Non, alors le question est réglée, donc je me lance, go, went, gone... Reviews please ! (sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**** : Tout est à notre mentor, notre déesse, notre idole j'ai nommée J.K. Rowling !**

**Voilà le chapitre 4. Désolé de le poster aussi tard, j'ai eut une fin de semaine mouvementé. Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette histoire. Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

13 ans :

\- Hmm... Lily ?

\- Tunie ?! Euh... Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

La gène se faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce alors que chacune de leur parole se faisait dans l'hésitation. Elles étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'une que l'autre. La compréhension qui les liées autrefois avait disparue depuis longtemps.

\- Euh... Tu sais ce garçon avec qui je sors en ce moment ? Commença pétunia après plusieurs minutes.

\- Oui. Euh... Vernon c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et bien il m'a invité au cinéma Samedi et je... je voudrai m'acheter une tenue. Quelque chose de sympa. Quelque chose qui change de d'habitude quoi...

Lily restait silencieuse. Après tout il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Jevoulaissavoirsituaccepteraisdeveniravecmoifairelesmagasinspourmaider ? Fini par lâcher la jeune fille à toute vitesse après avoir pris une profond inspiration.

\- Tu me propose de... dit Lily avec une lenteur du à son effarement. Oui ! Oui, je t'accompagne !

Pétunia n'eut pas besoin de répondre les immenses sourires qu'arboraient les deux sœurs étaient suffisants.

* * *

\- A ton avis ça lui plaira?

\- Mais oui Tunie ! Par contre, par pitié ! Arrête de sautiller partout ! Dit la rouquine avec néanmoins un grand sourire de voire sa sœur aussi heureuse.

\- Je suis tellement contente ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point !

\- Et bien si ça doit être comme ça à chaque fois que tu doit voir ton Vernon...

\- Oui, je suis heureuse de le voir, mais... c'est pas pour ça que je suis _aussi_ contente ! Rétorqua la jeune fille une once de mystère dans la voix.

\- Alors c'est pour quoi ? Questionna Lily intriguée.

La rue commerçante était bondée. Les larges trottoirs ne suffisait pas à contenir la foule qui empiétait largement sur la chaussé. Les deux jeunes filles portaient plusieurs sacs remplis de leurs achats. Alors qu'elle allait répondre elle se fit interrompre par trois jeune fille de leur âge.

\- Petunia c'est qui cette fille ?

Les deux sœurs firent face aux trio inconnu. Pas si inconnu étant donné qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un quatuor.

\- Abby, Katy, Lizzy ? Qu'est-ce -que vous faîtes là ?

\- Pour l'instant c'est à toi de nous répondre Pétunia. Qui est cette fille ?

\- C'est Lily. Vous vous souvenez on était dans la même école avant.

\- Ah oui ton _abominable_ sœur. Depuis quand tu reste avec elle ?

\- Je t'interdit de lui parler comme ça ! C'est ma sœur et...

\- Laisse Tunie. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Dit Lily un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'elle était déjà parti Pétunia murmura pour elle même.

\- Tu me laisse seule. Tu sais si j'étais aussi contente c'était parce qu'on était toutes les deux.

* * *

**Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris ( Pour l'instant tout du moins ). Sinon, reviews please ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé ! Sorry ! Gomen ! Excusez moi pour le retard ! Ceci et du à une flemardite aïgue survenue de manière tout simplement imprévisible.**

**Disclamer :**** Est-ce vraiment utile ?**

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

14 ans :

\- Bonjour Mrs Evans. Je viens voir Lily. Elle est ici ?

\- Oui. Je vais la chercher. Mais ne reste pas là, entre ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de partir vers l'arrière de la maison.

C'est à ce moment là que Pétunia choisi de descendre de l'étage.

\- Je te reconnais toi. Tu est le fils Rogue. Qu'est-ce-que tu fait là ? Cracha-t-elle acide.

\- Je viens voir ta sœur. Répondit le jeune homme guère plus aimable.

Après un silence gêné et tendu, il n'y teint plus et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis des années maintenant.

\- Pourquoi déteste tu autant les sorciers ?

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi je vous déteste ? Dit elle avec hargne. Tu ose me demander ! Vous et votre magie ! Vous me l'avait prise ! Vous m'avez pris ma Lily ! Vous nous avez séparés ! Et elle elle n'a rien fait, alors qu'elle m'avait promis qu'on serai toujours ensemble ! Elle m'a menti ! Hurla-t-elle alors que des larmes de tristesse et de rage coulaient à flots sur ses joues.

Et Lily arriva.

\- Ah ! Severus tu est là ! Tunie tu veux rester avec nous ?

\- Je ne traîne pas avec des monstres !

* * *

**Voilà, encore un chapitre très pour ne pas dire trop cour. Mais essayez de comprendre cher lecteur, à par celles de mon amie Atalante, je n'ai _AUCUNE_ review, c'est découragent...**


	6. Chapter 6 : Attaque

**Disclamer : On connaît tous la réponse.**

**Je poste ce chapitre en avance pour ( tenter ) de me faire pardonner le retard de deux semaine du précédant chapitre, ce dont e m'excuse encore. je remercie mais fidèle lecteurs pour leur lecture et leurs reviews. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

15 ans : L'attaque :

\- Maman, on aurai pas pu prendre un taxi pour aller chez tante Ann ?!

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Lily ! J'en ais mare de marcher !

\- Mais enfin mes chéries, ça vous fait du bien de vous dégourdir les jambes.

\- Votre mère à raison les filles. C'est bon pour la santé de marcher !

Devant l'obstination de leurs parents les deux sœurs choisir de grommeler leur mécontentement en silence. La famille Evans à son grand complet avait décidée de rendre visite à leur tante Ann, la sœur de leur mère. La décision qui était un peu moins unanime était celle d'y aller à pieds depuis la gare. La petite dispute familiale avait eut lieu dans le centre de Londres à quelques pattés de maisons de leur destination à savoir le domicile de leur parente.

Alors que Mr. et Mrs. Evans allaient continuer à argumenter sur les bienfaits de la marche, une violente explosion retentit en même temps qu'un bâtiment finissait à l'état de gravats. La famille allait prendre la fuite quand un rayon vert jaillit de nul par et frappa un homme qui s'effondra sans vie, à sa suite apparurent des silhouettes masquées et enveloppées dans de grandes capes noirs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lily comprenne.

\- Mangemorts !

* * *

Ce nom évoquait quelque chose à Pétunia... Oui sa sœur en avait parlé, elle se souvenait. Lily avait dit que s'était des sorciers dangereux qui voulaient tuer les gens normaux. Et ils le faisaient. C'était un carnage. Il y avait du sang et des corps partout. C'était monstrueux. Causé par des monstres. Sa sœurs hurla, puis se fut le noir total. Mais dans l'obscurité un mot résonné. _Monstres..._

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ai plus. Si c'est le cas laissez un review !**

**Mes chers lecteurs, j'ai un petit soucis pour la suite de cette histoire, j'hésite entre plusieurs scénarios possibles et ce pour deux chapitre différents :**

**I- Le mariage de Pétunia Evans.**

** a - Elle invite sa soeur, Lily assiste à la cérémonie.**

** b - Elle invite sa soeur, Lily ne voulant pas imposer sa présence, vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

** c - Elle n'invite pas sa soeur, Lily vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**II- Le mariage de Lily Evans.**

** a - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia assiste à la cérémonie.**

** b - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

** c - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia ne vient pas.**

**Voilà tous les cas de figure que j'imagine, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir, je vous propose donc de me donner votre avis par review, je vous en serai très reconnaissante !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Enterrement

**Disclamer : Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire.**

**Voilà le 7 ème chapitre de LSE. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sinon après ce chapitre il y en à encore 4 dont 1 qui est déjà écrit donc pas d'inquiétude quand à la piblication de la semaine prochaine. Par contre pour les chapitres 9 et 10 je n'arrive pas à me décider, j'hésite. Pour cela regardez le bas de page et laissez une review pour m'aider à choisir la suite !**

**Sinon bonne lecture chers lecteurs !**

* * *

16 ans : L'Enterrement

\- Je te hais ! Je te déteste toi et les monstres !

\- Mais... Tunie...

\- Non ! Ils sont morts ! Morts à cause de gens comme toi ! L'année dernière ont à eu de la chance de survivre ! Mais la ils sont morts ! Papa et maman sont morts ! Par la faute des monstres ! Par _ta_ faute !

Mr. et Mrs. Evans étaient décédés quelques jours auparavant lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. L'enterrement s'était déroulé sans problème, les deux sœurs pleurants silencieusement côte à côte. Mais maintenant que la cérémonie était terminé, toute la rancœur accumulée éclatait et les deux jeunes filles étaient face à face, l'une hurlant et l'autre encaissant sans rien dire.

\- Ma... faute ?

\- Oui tu as parfaitement entendue ! Ta. Fau. Te. Tu est comme ces monstres. Si tu n'était pas née avec cette... anomalie, cette maladie, rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé!tu les as tués de tes propres mains ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Ne m'approche plus Monstre !

\- Je suis désolée Tunie...

Mais sa sœur ne l'entendit pas...

* * *

**Mes chers lecteurs, j'ai un petit soucis pour la suite de cette histoire, j'hésite entre plusieurs scénarios possibles et ce pour deux chapitre différents :**

**I- Le mariage de Pétunia Evans.**

**a - Elle invite sa soeur, Lily assiste à la cérémonie.**

**b - Elle invite sa soeur, Lily ne voulant pas imposer sa présence, vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**c - Elle n'invite pas sa soeur, Lily vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**II- Le mariage de Lily Evans.**

**a - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia assiste à la cérémonie.**

**b - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**c - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia ne vient pas.**

**Voilà tous les cas de figure que j'imagine, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir, je vous propose donc de me donner votre avis par review, je vous en serai très reconnaissante !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Poudlard

**Et voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant et ce pour plusieurs raisons, raison 1 je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit, raison deux j'hésite toujours quand au déroulement des deux prochains chapitres et raison 3 je pars en voyage, je rentre vendredi soir et je risque d'être crevée et donc de passer mon week-end sous la couette en mode larve. Je vous demande donc de ne pas trop m'en vouloir, chers lecteurs, si j'ai du retard. Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

17 ans : Poudlard

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'approcher.

\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Mon école est fini. Je... je voudrais récupérer mes affaires. Je vais emménager dans une maison avec mon petit ami. Tu n'auras plus à me voir après cela. Je te laisserai vivre ta vie, faire comme si tu n'avait pas de sœur.

\- Tes affaires sont dans un garde meuble. Voici les clefs.

La pluie tombait drue sur la rue. Lily Evans était trempée mais se tenait droite devant sa sœur qui, elle, bien au sec dans leur maison d'enfance, la regardait avec un mélange de dégoût, de mépris et de tristesse.

\- Je vais commencer des études de médicomagie, de médecine si tu préfère, la guerre et loin d'être fini, ont a besoin de personnes capable d'apporter les premiers soins sur le front.

\- Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça ? Je m'en fiche de votre guerre entre monstres.

\- Après ce qui est arrivé à papa et maman tu as bien vue que personne n'est à l'abri.

\- Et alors !

\- Alors avant de partir et de disparaître de ta vie, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

\- Je ne te doit rien, pourquoi je ferai quoi que se soit pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi. Promet moi de toujours être prudente, de ne pas prendre de risque inconsidérés. Promet moi de vivre heureuse.

\- … Je te le promet.

\- Merci. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime Tunie.

\- ...Je t'haine Lily.

Elle souri puis parti sans se retourner pour finalement disparaître.

* * *

**Mes chers lecteurs, j'ai un petit soucis pour la suite de cette histoire, j'hésite entre plusieurs scénarios possibles et ce pour deux chapitre différents :**

**I- Le mariage de Pétunia Evans.**

**a - Elle invite sa soeur, Lily assiste à la cérémonie.**

**b - Elle invite sa soeur, Lily ne voulant pas imposer sa présence, vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**c - Elle n'invite pas sa soeur, Lily vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**II- Le mariage de Lily Evans.**

**a - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia assiste à la cérémonie.**

**b - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**c - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia ne vient pas.**

**Voilà tous les cas de figure que j'imagine, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir, je vous propose donc de me donner votre avis par review, je vous en serai très reconnaissante !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Mariage 1

**Medames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen, Señoritas y Se****ñores.**

**Je m'excuse de mon retard. Les deux semaines qui ont suivi la dernière publication ont été bien remplies et pour cette dernière semaine, j'ai été atteinte de deux étranges maladies. La flémardite aigüe et le Syndrome de la page blanche. Ne trouvant le remèdes, je n'ai pu vous faire par de ce chapitre en de plus bref délais. Je m'en excuse platement.**

**Sinon bonne lecture et merci à toute les personnes qui me lisent.**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Mariage 1

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Voilà ce que pensait Pétunia Evans, en cette après-midi de mai. Sa belle robe blanche aux manches longues et au dos dénudé, lui arrivait au genoux. Elle était recouverte de fines perles faisant penser à la rosée du matin. Ses cheveux coupés cours étaient recouvert d'un voile de mousseline. Tous pouvaient s'accorder à dire que en ce jour Pétunia était une belle femme.

La journée avait était magique... euh... fantastique ! La cérémonie c'était déroulée sans problèmes, le buffet avait été somptueux et la musique agréable.

Mais quelque chose tracassait Pétunia Evans nouvellement Dursley. Sa sœur. Lily Evans. Elle s'était abstenue de l'inviter ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Vernon en ce beau jour et elle même ne sachant si elle voulait ou non revoir se jumelle pour son mariage.

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, la jeune mariée vit un éclat roux au couvert des arbres. Intriguée et voulant confirmer ou infirmer ses doutes Pétunia se dirigea discrètement vres l'ombre et vit...

\- ...Lily...

\- Salut Tuni.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je ne pouvais quand même pas rater ton mariage.

\- …

\- Je sais j'avais dit que je ne t'importunerai plus mais...

\- Vas-t'en. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Pars et ne revient jamais.

\- Tu est magnifique Tuni. Soit heureuse. Dit la rousse en tournant les talons.

\- Lily. La héla sa sœur. C'est la dernière foi que tu entendras ces mots dans ma bouche, alors savoure les et ne les oublis pas. Je t'aime ma sœur.

Et la sorcière souris.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et que vous attendez le suivant avec impatience cependant... j'hésite toujours pour le chapitre suivant et je requière donc votre avis. Je vous encourage donc à me laisser une petite review.**

**II- Le mariage de Lily Evans.**

**a - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia assiste à la cérémonie.**

**b - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia vient à la fin de la cérémonie.**

**c - Elle invite sa soeur, Pétunia ne vient pas.**

**Merci d'avance, je ferai tout mon possible pour être ponctuelle et poster dans les temps.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Mariage 2

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre des Soeurs Evans. Comme vous le savez il s'agit du mariage de Lily. Après cela il y aura donc " l'adoption " de Harry par les Dursley comme promis. J'en profiterai également pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche avec une bande annonce pour ma prochaine fic, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Sinon je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui me lise et encore plus celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review. Merci beaucoup. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Mariage 2

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Voilà ce que pensait Lily Evans, en ce jour. Sa robe blanche vaporeuse était recouverte de dentelle, elle cachait ses pieds et laissais voir la peau de porcelaine de ses bras nus. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient noués en une tresse épaisse. Cette dernière était parsemé de petites fleurs blanches. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de joie. Lily était heureuse, très heureuse. Tous pouvaient s'accorder à dire qu'elle était irrévocablement splendide.

La journée avait était magique. Pendant la cérémonie Sirius avait fait tout un discourt sur les âneries des Maraudeurs lors de leurs années Poudlard, Peter avait fait honneur au buffet et Remus,lui, avait démontré ses talents de danseur et de courtisan sur la musique.

Mais quelque chose tracassait Lily Evans nouvellement Potter. Sa sœur. Pétunia Dursley qui manquait à l'appel. Elle l'avait invité mais se doutait bien qu'elle ne ferai pas acte de présence.

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, la jeune mariée guettait l'entrée du domaine où se déroulait la réception, priant dans un espoir vint, de voir arriver sa jumelle.

\- Fait toi une raison Lily jolie. Son mari venait de la prendre dans ses bras appuyant son torse contre le dos de sa femme.

\- Je sais bien James. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Dit la sorcière en se tournant pour regarder dans les yeux l'homme qui partagerai désormais sa vie.

\- Tu savais pourtant qu'elle ne viendrai pas.

\- Oui. Ses dernier mot étaient claires. L'on ne se reverra jamais. Je vais paraître ignoble de dire cela, mais... d'une certaine manière j'espère qu'elle mourra la première que je puisse la voir une dernière fois. Je sais qui si je meure la première elle ne viendra pas ni à mon enterrement ni sur ma tombe.

\- Ce n'est pas ignoble. C'est humain.

\- Tu trouves toujours les mots pour me réconforter James.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aime !

\- Idiot !

\- Aller, viens Lily jolie. Sirius, Remus et Peter nous attendent pour finir cette soirée en beauté !

La jeune mariée se laissa entraîner, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

* * *

**J'espère sincèrement que cela vous à plus et que vous lirez le prochain et dernier drabble de cette histoire. Si jamais vous voulais laisser une petite review n'hésitez pas et à la semaine prochaine j'espère !**


	11. Chapter 11 : Adoption

**FINI ! J'ai terminé cette fiction ! Très chers lecteurs et lectrice. Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de ces drabbles. Aujourd'hui cela ce termine, mais moi je suis loin d'en avoir fini ! Je vais continuer d'écrire avec plus (ou moins) d'acharnement ! Je vous avais dit que je ferai une bande annonce de ma prochaine fiction... mais... euh... comment dire, je sais pas quoi écrire ! J'ai commencé une fiction mais elle risque d'****être longue étant donné qu'elle s'étale sur 25 ans, dont certaines périodes résumées, mais quand même. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je préfère l'avancer avant de commencer à la poster. J'écrirais donc surement des one-shot en attendant. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que pour la prochaine fic ou série de drabbles il y a de trèèèèès fortes probabilités, je dirais 99,99%, pour que l'un des personnage soit Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Adoption

Le matin du premier novembre 1981 venait de se levait sur Little Whinging, mais dans une maison de Privet Drive les habitants s'activaient déjà, un événement inattendu étant survenu à leur porte.

_Mr. et Mrs. Dursley cet enfant et votre neveu Harry Potter. Ses parents, Lily et James Potter, ont été tué la nuit dernière. Votre maison est le seul endroit où il sera en sécurité. Je vous demande de vous occupez de lui jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Il ira à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, l'année de ses 11 ans._

_Cordialement A. Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard _

\- Hors de question que l'on garde ce monstre ici ! Tonna Vernon Dursley.

Pétunia elle était... partagé. D'un côté elle savait quel ne supporterai pas d'avoir un sorcier chez elle, _ce_ sorcier. Cet enfant qui avait les yeux de sa sœur. D'un autre côté... il avait les yeux de sa sœur. Qui envers et contre tout l'avait aimé et protégé, cette femme qu'elle était venue voir à son mariage à l'insu de tous. Et tout ça elle ne pouvait l'oublier. L'être enfouit dans les couvertures demeurait le fils de sa sœur.

\- Nous le garderons.

\- Q... Quoi... Mais enfin Pétunia tu as perdu la tête !

\- Nous n'aurons qu'à l'installer dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de trop le nourrir et nous lui donnerons les vieux habits de Dudley.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Cette chose ne nous posera pas de problème comme ça.

C'était un bon compromis.

* * *

**Voilà cette fois ci c'est définitivement fini. Cette fiction désormais complète ne verra plus de nouveau chapitre... Mais elle peux continuer à exister et ne pas tomber dans l'oubli grâce à vos reviews. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire mes écris, en espérant vous retrouvez bientôt.**

_**Cordialement Miss Alice Nagini Riddle**_


End file.
